


New Kid - Pregame Saiouma

by quillyx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Mutual Pining, Other, PregameShuichi, Pregamedrv3, Slow Burn, pregame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillyx/pseuds/quillyx
Summary: Ouma prepares for his first day (of the second semester) of his freshman year of highschool. Momota tries to bully him, just like every other day, but this time the new kid intervenes.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. First Meetings

The sun peeked through the blinds of Kokichi’s window, pulling him from the thralls of sleep. He shivered under his blanket, if you could call it that.

“S-stupid thing probably has a thread count of two.” He mumbled, teeth chattering. It was a cold January morning, the first day of the second semester at his new high school. Judging by the temperature, his mom probably “forgot” to pay the power bill again. He gingerly got out of bed and rubbed his arms, trying to warm up. The sooner he got to school, the better. He walked over to his dresser and began to put on his uniform. He was thankful that the school provided their uniforms for free, as his uniform was his only outfit warm enough to keep him from dying of hypothermia in this weather. As he walked through the main room of his apartment, he spotted a note on the table.

* * *

> “Hey, Ouma-kun!! I let myself in. Here’s some lunch money, and don’t bother trying to give it back! -Amami”

* * *

Taped to the note was a twenty-dollar bill. Kokichi’s eyes widened. That could buy him enough ramen to last for a while. He made a mental note to thank Amami later, picked up the note, and stashed it in his pocket.   
On his walk to school, Kokichi discovered that Momota wasn’t in his driveway across the street like he usually was. Ouma inwardly praised his good fortune and walked a little more confidently to school. As he got to the gate of the school, Kokichi heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.  
“Hey, Ouma! Whatcha got there, is it a love letter from your booooyfriend?”  
“Ah! Momota! No, it’s not l-like that, really!” before Ouma could react, Momota snatched the note out of his pocket.  
“Hey, sweet cheeks! As thanks for the favors yesterday, I decided to give you a reward! Buy yourself something nice, love! From your boyfriend, Amami-kun!” Momota pretended to read the note. “Oh, twenty bucks! You must’ve fucked him pretty good huh?” He added.  
“That’s not what it says and you know it!” Ouma retorted, mortified.  
“Whatever, loser. I’ll be taking this money anyways so who cares about the note?” As he spoke, Momota ripped the note up, the pieces fluttering to the ground. Tears pricked at Ouma’s eyes. Amami didn’t have a whole lot of money as it is, and if he found out that Momota took it-   
“Hey! Cut it out! Didn’t your mom ever teach you basic manners?” A voice broke through Kokichi’s thoughts. He looked up to see a blue-haired boy wearing a gray baseball cap squaring up to Momota.

“Ah, so the new kid’s getting cocky, huh? What’s the matter, do you have a crush on the gnome over there?” The blue haired boy took off his hat and set it on the ground neatly. A single piece of hair sprung from his scalp, standing straight up. Before anyone could react, the new boy socked Momota square in the face.  
“Oh my god!” Harukawa, Momota’s girlfriend, gasped.   
“Haha! Momota had it coming.” Akamatsu snickered.   
“What’s the meaning of this?” Kiibo pushed himself in between the two boys before Momota could retaliate.  
“Get out of my way, Tin Man.” Momota growled.  
“Not possible,” Kiibo replied. “Because then you’ll hit... um, what’s your name?” He asked the new boy, who was pulling his cap back onto his head.  
“Saihara Shuichi.” He said plainly.  
“Right, I’m not letting you hit Saihara, Momota.”   
“Suddenly everyone’s on the Gnome’s side.” Momota spat.   
“You all have a death wish. Mark my words, you all will pay. Especially you, Sai-whatever.” With that, Momota stomped off, but not before Saihara snatched the twenty-dollar bill out of his pocket.  
“Th-thank you, Saihara.” Ouma said, looking up at the new boy.  
“It’s no problem, and please, call me Shuichi.” Saihara smiled.  
“So soon after meeting?” Ouma questioned, stunned. “Sorry, I just don’t feel comfortable doing that so soon.” His eyes dropped to his feet, and he hoped he wouldn’t get insulted for denying the boy.  
“It’s no big. Don’t worry about it.” Saihara handed the twenty-dollar bill back to Ouma. “This is yours, right?”  
“O-oh, yes it is! Thank you.” Ouma smiled shyly.   
“Hmm...” Saihara’s brow furrowed, lost in thought.  
“What is it?” Ouma asked.   
“Oh, it’s just that, um... my jacket has pockets on the inside. It would be easier to keep your stuff out of sight and protected if you wore it. Plus, you’re shivering like mad.”   
“Oh, that’s nice of you, but—“ Ouma began.  
“Nope! I’ve made up my mind!” Saihara began to take off his jacket.  
“This is yours now!” He wrapped his coat around Ouma’s shoulders, and the smaller boy instinctively pulled it onto his arms to block the cold.   
“Thank you.” Ouma said. “I-I really appreciate you being nice to me...” tears pricked at Ouma’s eyes again. “Besides Amami, you’re the only one that’s been nice to me.”   
“That’s no good.” Saihara replied. “I’m just being courteous. It’s not that big of a deal. If you consider this being nice; well... I’m worried for you.”  
“W-worried?” Ouma looked up at the taller boy. Almost immediately after that, a loud ringing came from the speakers above the school.   
“Ah! The bell. I totally forgot. Sorry for making us both late, I wasn’t trying to, really!” Saihara stammered.   
“Oh, it’s okay, promise!” Ouma had lost track of time, he totally would have noticed that he was about to be late. “Let’s just get going, okay?”  
“Alright. See you later!” Saihara smiled, “And don’t worry about the jacket, you can keep it!”

_The bell rang without him realizing how long it had been. That’s so odd._ Ouma thought to himself. That never happens.


	2. Shared Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara discovers Ouma loves danganronpa, too. They bond over their shared love of danganronpa, and then they run into Amami. Could it be that Saihara is jealous?

The lunch bell rang dully in Saihara’s ears. He slowly lifted his head off the desk, and his eyes met— 

“H-hi Saihara!” Ouma smiled brightly at him. “Do you maybe want to have lunch with me?”  
Saihara rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright fluorescent lights. “Sorry... what was that again?”  
“Oh, um... well, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me, maybe?” Ouma’s gaze shifted to his feet.  
“Sure!” Saihara perked up almost immediately and slung his backpack over his shoulder.  
“Oh, great!” Ouma bounced excitedly. “Amami doesn’t like eating in the library cause he wants to sit with his popular friends.” Ouma huffed. “So I sit alone in the library most days.”  
“Hm..” Saihara’s brow furrowed. “I do like quiet places, and you’ll have a friend... I guess I’ll eat in the library every day too!”  
“You consider us friends?” Ouma asked as the pair walked out of Saihara’s 3rd period class.  
“Yeah,” Saihara shrugged nonchalantly. “I gave you my jacket, didn’t I?”  
“Well, yes, but—“   
“It looks super good on you by the way!” Saihara interrupted. “and I bet you’re a lot warmer now!” Saihara spun around and started walking backward in front of Ouma.  
“W-wait, Saihara, watch out—“  
THUMP!  
“Hey, watch where you’re going, shithead!”  
“Akamatsu!” Ouma gasped.  
“Call me shithead one more time,” Saihara slowly got up off the floor and dusted himself off. “See what happens.”  
“Is that a threat?” Akamatsu leaned in closer. She was shorter than Saihara, but a lot meaner. If looks could kill, she’d have a body count of hundreds.  
“So what if it is?” Saihara challenged.  
“Oh, you little bitch.” Akamatsu drew her arm back, fist poised and ready to punch.  
Ouma quickly grabbed Saihara’s hand and started running away.  
“Woah! Hey, Ouma, what’s the big deal?” Saihara blushed slightly at the touch. “I was about to give her what for!”  
“That’s precisely the problem!” Ouma scolded. “You can’t just go challenging people you’ve never met all the time!”  
“I’ve met her!” Saihara scoffed. “She went to my middle school. We dated in eighth grade.”  
“What? Really?” Ouma asked.  
“Trust me, I wouldn’t lie about that. I’m not proud of it.” Saihara chuckled.  
The two boys finally got to the library, setting their books down and beginning to eat.  
“So,” Ouma began, a mouth full of PB&J. “What’s this about dating Akamatsu?”   
“Well, we started dating cause we both liked Danganronpa.”  
“Shut. Up.” Ouma gasped. “You like Danganronpa too?”  
Saihara’s eyes lit up. “You’re also a fan? I have every single season on DVD! I’ve seen them all at least 10 times over!”  
“No way! Even season fifty-two? The one Amami was in?”  
“Every single one.” Saihara confirmed. “My parents are loaded. They think they can just buy my affection, so they buy me everything I want.” Saihara took a bite of his sushi.  
“That’s so cool!” Ouma beamed. “I’m dirt poor so I had to pirate them, and even then they were so low quality and I couldn’t find half the seasons.”  
“You should come over tonight! We can watch them until we can’t stay awake any longer!” Saihara couldn’t contain his excitement, he rocked back and forth in his chair.   
“Alright.” Ouma smiled softly. “Beats hanging out at home. I doubt I have any food at home right now so... maybe I could have dinner at your place!”  
Saihara thought for a moment. “Yeah, sounds great. Just don’t eat any of the chili. My dad’s real protective over his chili.”  
“No problem!” Ouma smiled wide. “I don’t like spicy stuff anyways.”  
“Pffft! Like my dad could eat anything spicy. His chili is total snoozeville when it comes to heat. It’s so sweet you could use it as baby food.” Saihara scoffed.  
Ouma giggled. “I didn’t really take you as the type to be a culinary snob.”  
“Puh-lease! I’m not a snob, I just have functional tastebuds.”  
“Whatever you say, Saihara-kun~” Ouma teased in a lofty tone.  
A light pink blush dusted Saihara’s cheeks. A bell sounded, and Ouma sighed.  
“As per usual, I’m not even done eating... I wish I could save this for later.”  
“I can keep your sandwich in my lunchbox if you’d like. It’s insulated!” Saihara beamed with pride.  
“Oh, that would be great, thank you!” Ouma smiled at the taller boy.  
“Kokichi! What’s up, dude? You see the note I left?” A tall boy with green hair called as he entered the library.  
“Rantaro!” Ouma jumped up from his seat and ran over to his friend. “Thank you so so so much for the money! Thanks to you, I could buy lunch today!” Ouma wrapped his arms around Amami.  
Saihara felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach. They’re on a first name basis. He offered to let Ouma call him Shuichi, but he declined. Oddly, he felt... jealous of Amami. But why? He was friends with Ouma too. Amami wasn’t threatening their friendship or anything.  
Burying the thought, Saihara followed Ouma over to the doorway.  
“Woah! You’re the new kid, aren’t you?” Amami asked.  
“Yes, please call me Shu- er, Saihara is fine.”  
“Okay! I’m so glad Ouma’s got another friend in you, Saihara.”  
“Hey, I have a question.” Saihara knew he shouldn’t pry, but he just had to know. He had to know what being in Danganronpa was like.   
“Were you... in the fifty-second season of Danganronpa?”  
Amami’s smile fell. He stayed silent for several seconds, before uttering a simple “Yes, but.. I don’t want to talk about it. For personal reasons, is all.”  
Saihara expected this, but he was still disappointed. He got a chance to talk to one of the members from Danganronpa 52, but they didn’t want to say anything about it. If it were Saihara, he would never stop talking about it. All the gruesome murders he would have witnessed, all the spectacular executions, he was getting giddy just thinking about it.  
“Oookay... well, we should get going.” Ouma’s voice tore Saihara from his thoughts.  
“Right, sorry for asking, Amami.” Shuichi took off his hat and tipped it in Amami’s direction. “Hope you can forgive me.”  
“Hey... don’t sweat it, man. I’m just happy to see another fan of Danganronpa.” Amami’s smile looked carefree, and fun. What a cool guy.

Saihara and Ouma parted ways and went back to their respective classrooms for the rest of the day. Time seemed to crawl by at a snail’s pace as the boys were waiting to head to Saihara’s house to watch Danganronpa. Finally, the final bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I’d love to have feedback (:

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! There’s plenty more to come (:


End file.
